


【翻译】Devoted 心之所向

by Tink_Rin



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, I feel so bad for Mary Morstan, Jealousy, M/M, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, POV Mary Morstan, Past Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Period-Typical Homophobia, Victorian Attitudes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink_Rin/pseuds/Tink_Rin
Summary: 她爱他，她是真的爱他，在某种程度上，她明白他亦爱她。但有时，玛丽·华生(妮·摩斯坦)不禁在想，她的丈夫是否已经心有所属了。任何举措都无济于事，总有人的处境日堪一日。





	1. 失之桑榆,收之东隅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devoted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508498) by [VTsuion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion). 



_“如果你的朋友能留下来，或许能给我很大的帮助。”_ 玛丽·摩斯坦小姐举起她戴着手套的手，说着要挽留约翰·华生医生。

 

即使是几年后回想起来，她亦不太清楚是什么促使她坚持让医生留下。这仅仅是因为她想要多带两个朋友，以寻求安全感吗？或许，她是不是像她间或所想的那样，已经对这位过激的侦探产生了疑虑？又或许她早已窥见了医生的善良本性，内心深处明白自己希望他能留在身边。

 

那晚稍迟时，在他们于陌生的门前等待答复时，她不知道他们的手是如何在黑暗中触及到对方的。她能感觉到他的心跳像她自己的一样；带着紧张和期待，不知何故，她知道他们彼此能相互依靠。就在那一刻，她才醒悟到，她突然获得的巨大珍宝根本就不是财富。

 

 

***

 

 

 

_“宝藏不见了。”_ 摩斯坦小姐平静地说，而在她的脑海中，她暗自地说“好极了。”

 

_“感谢上帝！”_ 华生医生不由自主的欢呼道。他的话不带恶意，她猜那和自己一样，是出于如释重负的缘故。

 

_“你为什么这么说呢？”_ 她问，脸上带着一丝疑惑的微笑，她希望自己已经知道答案了。

 

_“因为我又可以追到你了。”_ 他回答说，牵着她的手， _“因为我爱你，玛丽，就像任何一个男人爱一个女人那样真诚。以前，因为这些宝藏、这些财富，我难以启齿。现在它们不见了，我可以告诉你我是多么爱你了。因此我才说，‘感谢上帝。’”_

 

当他把她拉到身边时，她不禁笑了起来，为什么不呢？

 

_“我也得说同样的话，‘感谢上帝。’”_ 她低声说。

 

那天晚上，他不得不过提前离开去帮福尔摩斯先生办案，把她独自留在窗边的椅子前。她凝视着渐暗的光线，脸上露出傻傻的笑容。她要结婚了，她将嫁给一个好男人，一个她最爱的人！她本应该有的生活终于开始了…

 

 

***

 

 

这是一个晴朗而暖和的日子。一阵微风从窗口吹进马车。玛丽正前往贝克街，自几个月前那起案子解决后，这还是第一次。约翰向来是个绅士，宁愿在福雷斯特太太家里与她会面，并从那里护送她，但他们安排好去的那个公园比起坎伯维尔、会离贝克街更近，所以要是换成她去找他，会更合理些。

 

贝克街221B的女房东在门口见了她，“摩斯坦小姐，是吗？”她的声音带着一丝忧虑。

 

玛丽行了个屈膝礼答复。

 

“我想你是来见华生医生的吧？”在她上楼时，房东一边说道。

 

“是的，”玛丽说，“约翰向你提起过我？”

 

女房东摇了摇头，“我是无意中听到的。福尔摩斯先生和他为此已经争论了好几天，相当激烈。你得清楚自己将面临什么样的境地。”她很不情愿地解释道。

 

玛丽皱起眉头，那是什么意思？这位著名的顾问侦探难道没有比他室友的未婚妻更紧迫的事情要处理吗？

 

当门打开时，她无暇思考这个问题，并沮丧的发现公寓甚至比她第一次去时更凌乱。就家务事而言，约翰无疑更需要一个女人。起居室堆起来的箱子都有她那么高了，四周被浓重的烟雾所淹没。

 

“福尔摩斯先生，你怎么能在这么浓的烟中呼吸呢？”房东夫人斥责道，她的训诫被咳嗽声打断了。

 

玛丽用戴着手套的手捂住口鼻，试图让自己呼吸顺畅，但她还是抑制不住的咳嗽。

 

直到房东急忙跑进去打开一扇窗户，都没有人回应。侦探终于从壁炉前的一张椅子上现身，向她伸出援手。接着，他们把乱扔在桌面的报纸拿来扇风，玛丽走进去帮助他们。

 

一番努力后，空气终于恢复清新，房东下楼继续忙她的事去了，只留下玛丽和福尔摩斯先生两人。

 

他低头，用那双锐利的灰色眼睛凝视她，脸上掠过一丝轻蔑。她一言不发，挑衅地对上他的眼睛。气氛愈发紧张，直到她都忍不住想出声打破沉默了。他盯着她，仿佛这位来访的未婚妻犯了什么罪。他究竟是有什么毛病？

 

“请允许我问一下，这些箱子是做什么用的？”她问道，态度非常礼貌。

 

一瞬间，侦探的嘴唇抽动了一下，露出了一种痛苦的表情，但很快便被漠不关心的表情取代。“华生医生准备要搬到一楼的房间。”他指着远处墙边的一扇门。

 

“什么？为什么？”有什么必要换个房间吗？反正约翰很快就要搬出去了。

 

他给了她一个扭曲的、不带感情的微笑，不知道是出于恐惧还是反感，那顺着她的脊背，使她颤抖起来。“很奇怪¹，不是吗。”他讽刺地说。

 

玛丽不知道该怎么回答。她避开侦探直勾勾的视线，在房间里四处转悠，想要说些什么。约翰究竟是如何与这个人在一起生活的…

 

突然间，侦探又开口了，他的声音和表情完全恢复了常态。“我想你是来看我亲爱的华生医生的吧？”他问道，他在说“我的”这个词时语气加重了，几乎让人察觉不出来。

 

她点了点头，“是的，约翰和我打算——”

 

“当然。”福尔摩斯先生不屑地打断了她的话，并朝楼上喊道：“华生，你有客人了！”

 

“哦！对不起。”她听到约翰那熟悉的声音从楼上传来，让她的神经放松下来，“我忘了时间，我一会儿就下来，我亲爱的！”

 

 

 

 

他们把野餐安排在公园里的草地中央，在整齐的小树林和色彩鲜艳的花坛之间，这些公园隔断了城市的灰与棕。他们一边聊天一边吃着茶三明治，享受着风景和彼此的陪伴。

 

“我想问一下，”玛丽说，打断了他们原本的谈话，“我不是有意——”

 

“问吧。”约翰轻松地笑了笑，握住了她的手。

 

“你客厅里的箱子是做什么用的？”

 

他的眼睛惊讶的睁大，紧接着又眯起来，有那么一瞬间，他看起来简直吓了一跳。正当她要收回这个问题时，他咯咯地笑着解释道：“我正准备搬出去，我看中了一个可爱的房子，应该很适合我们两个。”

 

玛丽忍不住笑了。“这比福尔摩斯先生说的有道理多了。”

 

她想继续说下去，但被他打断了。“福尔摩斯说了什么？”他的表情异常紧张。

 

“就说你准备要搬到一楼的一个房间，”她说。

 

他困惑的看了她一眼，带着几近是受伤了的神情。

 

“我也不知道。”玛丽说，“我在想他要说的究竟指什么。”

 

约翰摇了摇头，看向了远处，他叹了口气说，“我不明白。”

 

她紧握着他的手，以一种安抚的方式，“女房东说你们一直在争吵。”

 

“我们是有。”他转过身来面对她，“但别担心，福尔摩斯是…福尔摩斯。他会好好生活的，但愿如此…”他垂下眼帘。

 

她沉默了很长时间才开口，“像你这么善良、正常的人怎么能和…做朋友呢？”

 

“福尔摩斯，”他苦笑了一下，补全了她的话，“我知道，这看起来很不思议，和他一起生活，我有时还会生气。”他笑着说，视线仍未离开地面，“但有时他是相当杰出的。他解决了许多案子，比方说让我们在一起的那起。”他紧握着她的手，瞥了她一眼。“日常生活中。他不是很好相处的人，但他是一个伟大的人，一个好人。我不清楚这是怎么发生的，但我想那些曾与福尔摩斯共同度过的一切，很难不让我们变得亲密起来…”约翰的笑容里带着伤感。

 

TBC

 

 

 

注：¹ Queer的意思不仅是指“奇怪的”，也可以用来指同性恋。作者解释她用这个词是想表达维多利亚时期的感觉，不过维多利亚那时是用“strange”来表示“奇怪的”和“同性恋”的意思，而那个时候“queer”只是表示奇怪的。

 


	2. 谨誓

“我，约翰·哈米什·华生，我愿遵照上帝圣仪，娶玛丽·摩斯坦为妻。从今往后，无论顺境或逆境，无论富贵或贫穷，无论身体安康或身罹疾病，愿长相厮守，相爱相惜，至死不渝，谨誓。”他一边念着誓言，一边握住她的右手。

他们松开了手。

接着，她握住他右手宣誓道：“我，玛丽·摩斯坦，愿约翰·哈米什·华生做我的丈夫。从今往后，无论顺境或逆境，无论富贵或贫穷，无论身体安康或身罹疾病，愿长相厮守，相爱相惜，至死不渝，谨誓。”

他们又一次把手松开。牧师把戒指递给约翰，戒指从他手里滑落——他迅速弯下腰把它捡起来，然后戴到她左手的无名指上。

戴好戒指后，他背诵道：“戴上这枚戒指，你我成婚，我将给予以你世上最好的一切，因父及子及圣神之名。阿门。”

当约翰为她戴上戒指时，玛丽感觉它紧贴着自己的皮肤，在手上闪闪发光。她几乎抑制不住自己的快乐，不过她为什么要压抑呢？她结婚了！她望进她丈夫的眼睛，目光闪烁。他像往常一样，平静而稳重地与她对视，嘴角掠过一个小小的微笑。在婚礼前他就一直很紧张，现在终于能看到他开心而放松下来，令她松了一口气。

而且不是本该如此吗？他们结婚了！她简直不敢相信，但这的确是真的，这使她更加难以置信。她以为这是她一生中最快乐的一天，谁知道呢，也许将来会更甚。在那一刻，没有什么能比这更能让她欣喜若狂了。

但即使如此，她的头脑仍隐隐作痛，令她想起了福尔摩斯先生…

牧师完成了祝福，她和约翰挽着手，从婚礼客人撒下的生大米中走过。她直视着他们的未来，刻意不去左顾右盼，但从她的余光里，她看到约翰的注意从她身边移开，似乎他正试图回头去看圣坛，但及时止住了这一冲动。

 

 

***

 

 

因为玛丽没有自己的房子，福雷斯特太太好心地把她的家借给他们接待宾客。她和约翰站在一个摆满了玫瑰花和橘子花的角落里，被大家的问候和祝贺淹没。感觉就像是整个伦敦的人都来了，尽管她发誓宾客名单上不超过五十人。

随着客人逐渐分散到大厅里，人群的涌流变得稀薄，他们站在那里交谈，她注意到约翰开始心烦意乱。福尔摩斯先生还没到。她一点也不感到惊讶；显然随着婚礼的临近，他们的争论仍未停止，她听说他很不情愿去当伴郎。但是善良、可爱的约翰从来没有因为这件事责怪过福尔摩斯先生。玛丽有点想要亲自和侦探谈谈，但她不知道她能说些什么不会让事情变得更糟糕的话。

玛丽紧握着丈夫的手，伸长脖子在他耳边低语道：“别担心他，别让他毁了你今天的日子。”

他给了她一个短暂的微笑。“我不会的。我只是希望他没事。”

“而我希望 _你_ 一切安好。“

他们在那里继续站了几分钟，以防仍有客人会来，最后福尔摩斯先生确实出现了。几乎是眨眼间，她看见约翰露出了欣慰的笑容。一直紧绷的氛围几乎消失了。看到对她丈夫的影响，福尔摩斯先生微笑了一下，但也只是轻微的，很快就消散了。

他按照惯例先向玛丽致意，不过也只是皱着眉点了点头。

“终于到了，”那天早晨，当福尔摩斯先生看向他时，约翰第一次激动地惊呼起来。“我还担心你没说再见就走了！”

“我就突然想起…”福尔摩斯先生简洁地回答。

“嗯，首先，我很高兴你来了。”约翰急切地握住他的手，有那么一会儿，他们只是站在那里看着对方，眼神陷入了一场莫名的交战。

最后，他们别开了视线，福尔摩斯先生被迫用不确定的语气说：“恭喜你，我亲爱的华生。”玛丽不清楚她是否在想，“我的”这个词被稍微加重了。

“来吧，加入庆祝活动吧，”约翰迫切地说，福尔摩斯先生答应了，但他看起来实在不太高兴。

他们穿过人群，经过第二次、甚至是第三次问候和祝贺他们的客人，才抵达桌边，婚礼的其他成员都已入座。约翰让玛丽坐到福雷斯特太太旁边的座位上，然后坐在她旁边。福尔摩斯先生坐在另一边的椅子上。当他们都坐下时，约翰招待了他的妻子和他自己。玛丽开始吃东西时才突然意识到她有多饿。

与此同时，约翰把脸转向福尔摩斯先生说：“福尔摩斯，吃点东西，放松一下，或许好好享受…”

“我不饿。”福尔摩斯先生执意道，他表情漠然，没有理会其他人。

 

没有多言，早餐很快就结束了。切完了蛋糕，新婚夫妇很快就离开去换衣服了——在婚礼结束后他们将去度蜜月。有人帮玛丽脱下婚纱，套上一件适合旅行的浅蓝色连衣裙。过了一会儿，她走到大厅里去等约翰。

约翰和福尔摩斯先生的声音从她对面的房间里传来。她听得并不太清楚，但随着冲突的升级，声音越来越大，对话开始清晰可辨。

“我做了我的选择！”她听到约翰坚持到。

她无法抑制自己的好奇心，靠近门前。

约翰的声音又突然变低，她几乎听不清外面说的话。“你做了你自己的。”

“ _这个_ 。”她听到福尔摩斯先生冷笑，“这不是我的选择。”

“抱歉，福尔摩斯，这次谈话结束了。”约翰说。然后他说了些别的话，语速太快了她没听出来。

她那微弱的理智示意她在福尔摩斯先生离开房间之前就走开。门一下子在他身后关上了，她几乎被那嘈杂的声音吓了一跳，心脏开始砰砰乱跳，内心充满了疑惑。她看着福尔摩斯先生在走廊上踱来踱去，显然是无视了她，她平复了一下她那翻涌的思绪。

最后，她努力在自己混乱的思绪中表达出困惑：“如果你不介意我问一下的话，你为什么在这里？你显然不想来，我想如果你不来会开心得多。为什么？”

他沉默了很长时间才回答，声音微乎其微，“为了约翰。”接着他一言不发的离开了。

 

 

***

 

 

他们待的房间里光线昏暗。玛丽躺在床上，凝视着天花板，她的白色睡袍在她侧展开。她的丈夫睡她旁边，而她虽然很累，却不能和他一同入睡。她的心为一整天的喜悦而跳动。她结婚了！她的脸颊仍因喜悦而通红。

但内心深处她清楚，这并不是唯一令她难以入眠的原因。她脑海中闪烁着一种恼人的疑虑，福尔摩斯先生呢？她不能否认，事情的确有什么不对劲的地方。

约翰爱她，他与她结婚，看在上帝的份上！这还不够吗？但她心里已经明了了；那是不可能的，不是吗？她的直觉和她所听到的一切都是 _错误的_ 。而且她说的那个人是约翰，她亲爱的，挚爱的约翰。她能因为她根本不明白的事而谴责他吗？

他是她的丈夫；他选择和 _她_ 结婚，那难道还不够吗？

她想要相信他，为什么不呢？他并没有给她任何不该信任的理由，他是一个善良可敬的人，为人的准则令人惊叹，事实如此！如果他们之间不信任的话，他们之间还能有什么呢？

他做出了他的选择，那就行了。她很高兴他选择的是她。

 

 

TBC

 


	3. 只是个案子

玛丽坐在昏暗的灯光下，等着约翰回来。一本书摊开在她的膝盖上，不过更多的时候，她都不是在看书，而是在往门口看。约翰去诊所了。他曾说过他会在天黑前回来，但是两个多小时前太阳已经下山了。她希望他没出事，那是她当下唯一能做的。

终于，她听到前门吱嘎的声响，他沉重的脚步声在大厅里渐近。她的注意全集中在这上面了，起身时完全没意识到书掉在了地上。

“约翰！你回来了！“她大声说道，在他走进房间时，她伸手抱住了他。“我都开始在担心你了！”

“我道歉。”约翰说，温柔地把她抱在怀里。“我在回家的路上经过了贝克街的老公寓，你知道我已经有多久没见福尔摩斯了，我欠他一次会面，然后一个客户来了，所以我待的时间要比原先预计的长。如果你不介意的话，我答应明天早上和他一起工作…”

玛丽抬头望着他的脸，审视着他热切而充满希冀的面容。那不会有危险的吧？这只是个案子，仅此而已。她信任他。

“我当然不介意。”她最后微笑着回答。“小心点，我不想让你受伤。”

但她心里清楚，这不仅仅是个案子。

 

 

***

 

 

“晚安。”约翰吻了吻她的额头，“睡个好觉。”然后他就步入了这座城市的夜幕之中，留下她独守空床。

“我很想留下来吃晚饭，但是福尔摩斯和我正在处理这个案子…”

“早上好亲爱的，我协助福尔摩斯的一个案子，所以我也不清楚什么时候能回来…”

“我也爱你。现在我得走了，不然和福尔摩斯的见面就要迟到了。”

已经是这个月里的第七次了。

“我相信今晚你一个人会没事的，福尔摩斯刚刚有了另一个案子，他想让我去…”

“福尔摩斯当然想让你在场。”她想毫不介意地回答，但她做不到。

一直都是“福尔摩斯，福尔摩斯，福尔摩斯，”约翰在家的那几个小时里，除了那个可恶的侦探以外就什么也没说！她可以发誓，她听到福尔摩斯先生的次数，比她看见约翰还多。他谈到了案件和推理过程，甚至是他们在壁炉边分享的一些小笑话， _没完没了_ ！

但当他这么做的时候，脸上总是挂着笑容。

每当提到福尔摩斯先生的名字时，约翰总会情不自禁的微笑。他疲惫不堪地回家，但最奇怪的是，他却是精力充沛、容光焕发、满脸笑容的，有说不尽的言语。

她不得不等上几个小时，听他滔滔不绝的说着。她也忍不住跟着微笑，尽管内心深处被刺痛着，因为连她自己、也就是他的妻子，都不能使他快乐；只有福尔摩斯先生才能做到这一点。

但他很开心。

不过也仅仅是因为福尔摩斯先生。

但他很快乐。

而她一点也不。

 

 

***

 

 

 

“在乡下过得开心。我希望能加入你们，但你只需要放松一下就行了，连同我那一份。”约翰在玛丽耳边说，他们在站台上拥抱着。

“我很期待见到他们，但这是一次社交拜访，而不是度假。”她轻描淡写地说。

“别忘了自己好好享受。”她急忙赶往火车时，他坚持说。

“我爱你！”她朝车窗外喊道。

他又说道：“我很快就会再见到你的！你回来的时候，我就站在这儿！”

“再见！”火车开动时，她大声喊道。

在对方远离自己视野很久后，他们仍在挥别。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“我最亲爱的玛丽，”信上写道，“我最近最忙，不然我会早一点给你写信的。少了你，我们的家一直很孤独，因而我越来越少待在家里了。我希望你一直以来都过得很愉快，并且得到了充分的休息。我热切地等待着你的归来。爱你的，”署名，“约翰·H·华生”

这是在她离开的几个星期里唯一收到的一封信。尽管如此，她还是每晚都读一读，即使她能熟背后也是如此。在终于回家的火车上，她一遍又一遍地读着，一字一句地念着，希望每一个字都能促使火车前行，让她离家更近些。

火车终于到站了，她加入了拥挤的乘客行列中，他们突然发现车门太小了。在接下来的几分钟里，她都在避免推到其他人，或被挤到。一个善良的老人帮助她走到站台。

她来回扫视人群，寻找着约翰，但始终没看到。

也许他搞错时间了？或者说，如果他有个病人，他也没办法，不是吗？如果有人需要他的话。但她脑海中的疑虑告诉了她，他到底在哪里——更确切地说，是谁“需要”她的丈夫。但不行，这对他不公平！也许他只是迟到了。这是一个完全合理的解释，不是吗？现在还没有必要仓促下结论——

“华生太太？”一个送信的男孩问道。

“嗯？我就是。”她回答。

“你丈夫让我把这个给你——”他把回家的车费递给她，“然后告诉你，他还匀不出多余的精力来呢，但他会在家里等你。”

他真是太好了，她在内心冷笑，不过他起码还派了信使过来…

 

 

 

她走了进去，越过几个月前，约翰还刚与她经过的门槛，才发现房子里一片寂静。她的脚步声回响了很久。马车放下她的后备箱后，留下她自己在漆黑的房子里摸索。

车夫一走，她就喊道：“约翰！约翰，你回来了吗？”

没有人回应。

“有人吗？”她往厨房偷瞄，声音稍微压低了一些。

连女仆都离开了。

她一边收拾行李，一边在屋里走来走去，发现整个房子都没人。

 

 

 

那天晚上约翰回来得很晚。玛丽在起居室里做她的刺绣，任由时间的流逝。她听见他进来了，但当他走近时，她假装没有注意到。

“玛丽！你回来了！”他叫道，从她的余光里，她可以看到他脸上露出大大的笑容。

她继续手上的工作，看都不看他一眼。

“我很抱歉没有去接你。”他说，虽然听上去他更想要解释他的缺席，而不是为此道歉。他急切地继续说：“福尔摩斯有个案子，等到办完的时候已经太晚了，瞧—— ”

他一提到福尔摩斯先生，她就站了起来，没等他说完就离开了房间。

她躺在他们的床上，凝视着天花板。

要是在以前，她早就发火了，但那时她只觉得很累。厌倦了福尔摩斯先生，更厌倦了她自己。她唯一不厌倦的就是约翰，她更痛恨自己了。但她对此无能为力。她爱约翰，她不能否认这一点。她也不能否认福尔摩斯先生在某种程度上让约翰高兴， _那_ 才把她吓坏了。

她对此 _无能为力_ ，只能眼睁睁的让它发生。

这是不对的、也并不道德，但最重要的是，那是私人的。她不知道那些访问期间发生了什么，她也不在乎。但她关心的是她和约翰之间的距离——福尔摩斯先生强加给他们的距离。尽管他们几乎没怎么见面，但他们简直就像是共用同一间房，过着同样的生活！

而她就这样让事态发展至此。

但那让约翰很高兴。当他看到福尔摩斯先生时，那些她根本不知道的不安已经消失了。他看起来更放松、更自在。但与此同时，对她来说，他变得疏远而心事重重。但他比在婚礼或蜜月时还要快乐！她所能做的就是退一步，让它继续。

她所想要的只是一个正常、平静、幸福的生活！有一个善良的，有爱心的，爱着她的丈夫！她想好好照顾他，照顾他的家，生他的孩子，一起度过他们的日子。这不是她想要的！但她不想要别的东西。她爱约翰，她无法想象和别人在一起的生活。要是福尔摩斯先生不在他们之间碍事就好了……

但他让约翰很开心。而她并没有。

她所能做的就是为他的幸福而哭泣。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

一天早晨，玛丽坐在餐桌前，一边细细地吃着鸡蛋和吐司，一边想着这天的计划。或许她会去拜访弗雷斯特太太，这可能会使她忘记一些别的事情。她不知道她丈夫这天打算干什么，但她并不特别想去了解。

当约翰逐渐走近时，她正试图回过神来。

“早安。”他在她对面坐下，尴尬地说。

她可以说的内容太多了，也许正因如此，她才什么也没说，也并没有打招呼。

他按了铃，女仆忙给他送了早餐。他们一言不发的吃着。约翰几次张口想要说话，但令她宽慰又失望的是，他并没有打破沉闷的寂静。

她很快吃完早餐，考虑着并准备日常的事务，但也许是脑子里一个愚蠢的期待阻止了她，她感觉到她的手开始烦躁地拿着叉子和刀子——她把双手紧紧地握在一起，手指交叠。没过多久她的脚就开始打节拍了——

“玛丽……”约翰尴尬地开口，打断了她的思绪。

她沉默着凝视他，不认为自己会先开口，只是给了他一个怀疑的、询问的目光，示意他继续，即使他没有丝毫要下结论的意思。

在他开口前她一直保持着沉默，这让玛丽感到无比骄傲。“我…我在想-我今天没有工作，也许-也许我们可以出去散散步，或者去野餐…”他漫无边际的扯着。

“福尔摩斯先生呢？”这句话在她能制止前就冒出来了。

约翰似乎大吃一惊，她正想道歉时又止住了。她爱约翰，她愿意为他做任何事，而 _她_ 没有做错什么。

他沉默了很久，紧张的气氛在他们周围嗡嗡作响，他再次开口：“玛丽，我——”他打断了自己的话，不知道该说什么。

两个人都不敢出声，静默了很长时间。

“对不起。”她终于回应了，打破了沉默，“我不知道我是怎么回事。野餐听起来不错。”她给了他一个淡淡的微笑。

 

 

TBC


End file.
